McGee's Trudy
by Agent LastWish
Summary: When a marine is murdered in San Francisco, the Gibbs team get to meet the world's greatest detective. However San Francisco brings back painful memories for McGee, and shocking secrets are revealed.
1. Chapter 1

"Ok so I got the idea for this while watching a Monk and NCIS marathon. This takes place near the begining of season three of NCIS and in season five of Monk. Enjoy! Please review, give me ideas for future chapters or if i should just not continue. I really apreciate it, I mean i really apreaciate it. Be kind, this is my first crossover.

DISCLAIMER: I do not own NCIS or Monk

* * *

><p>Gibbs, Tony, Ziva and McGee walked off of the airplane and into the San Francisco airport. Gibbs kept a brisk pace making everyone have to hurry to follow. Except McGee. McGee lagged behind. He never wanted to come to San Francisco in the first place. Yes, he had to admit, he was super excited about meeting the famous detective, Adrian Monk, but San Francisco was simply one place he could not be. Not after…<p>

"McGee, you look sick! Got a little air sickness?" Tony elbowed him teasingly.

McGee shook his head. "No, I'm fine. I used to live a few years before I joined NCIS. Just brings back memories," He said calmly. He couldn't let them know about his pain. Gibbs would… Gibbs wouldn't think he was strong enough. Perhaps he'd punish him for being the weak link. And while being yelled and hit over the head by Gibbs, Tony and Ziva would hear. And if they overheard about the mistake he had made years ago, he'd never hear the end of it. All day, every day, until they day he'd die, they would never let him forget what a horrible mistake he made. They'd torment him! Everyday they'd tease him mercilessly. So he'd run down to Abby's lab to avoid they seeing him cry. But Abby would only make the pain worse. He would swear he loved Abby, seeing her would be like a bullet to his heart. So he'd go to Ducky, and tell him about the pain. Ducky would ramble on about something, and remind him. That would just make the pain even worse.

So McGee would tell no one. He told Kate, once. But he had to. She had caught him after hours alone at his desk, crying. He had to tell her. But he made her swear to tell no on else. Kate understood. But now Kate was dead. If he cried now, he'd blame it on the grief he still felt about Kate's death, two months ago. He'd never tell them. He'd never tell anyone.

"Well I'll be! If it isn't Leroy Jethro Gibbs!" The voice came from a man with reddish blonde hair and a mustache.

Gibbs smiled. "How you doing, Leland?" Gibbs asked Captain Leland Stottlemeyer.

"Been good. How about you?" He asked.

Gibbs shook his head. "I've seen better days. We lost one of our agents just two months ago,"

Captain Stottlemeyer sighed. "I'm sorry to hear about that,"

A taller, thinner man with black hair walked up to Gibbs. He reminded Gibbs of Palmer a little bit. "Sir, I'm lieutenant Randy Disher. It's an honor," Randy said, shaking his hand vigorously.

Gibbs cleared his throat. "Yes, well, this is Agent DiNozzo, Agent David, and Agent McGee," He introduced his team. Lieutenant Disher and Captain Stottlemeyer went around and shook each of their hands.

At that moment a car drove up and out walked, or stumbled out more or less, a man with dark brown, curly hair, and a suit buttoned up to his eyes, and a beautiful looking woman with short dirty blonde hair, who DiNozzo immediately walked up to.

"Hi, I'm Agent Tony DiNozzo. I'm going to need to ask you some questions like what your name is, whether or not you or married or have a boyfriend, and what your cell phone number is," He said, turning the charm level up to maximum.

He suddenly felt a sharp slap to the back of the head. He turned around to look at Gibbs. "Don't you have a girlfriend, DiNozzo? You wouldn't shut up about her on the plane." Gibbs asked.

"You mean, Cat? No, Cat isn't my girlfriend… well I mean she is, but…"

"This would be Adrian Monk and Natalie Teeger," Captain Stottlemeyer introduced them, walking up.

Natalie shook hands with the NCIS members. Tony gave her an amazing smile as she shook his hand. She smiled back, giving a brilliant white smile. "I'm not your type," She said.

Tony, stepped back, a little taken back. He walked up to Mr. Monk and outstretch his hand. "It's a real honor sir. I've heard a lot about you."

Monk just smiled, hold up his hands with no intention of shaking hands. "I wish I could say the same," he said and walked away.

Tony looked to Natalie. "Don't worry, he does that to everyone," She said.

Ziva shook Natalie's hand but just smiled at Mr. Monk. But McGee didn't even walk up to them. He just stood and looked out into the distance. Mr. Monk stared at him for a minuet, as it realizing something. There was something different about McGee. Different than all of the others. Finally McGee walked up and offered to shake Monk's hand. To everyone's surprise, Mr. Monk took McGee's hand and shook it.

"Here, here's a wipe!" Natalie said holding him a wipe.

Mr. Monk didn't even notice it.

X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.

It was late at night. Mr. Monk couldn't sleep. There was someone out in front of the Drug Store near his apartment. He was making a lot of noise. Mr. Monk already leaned out the window once to the him to shut up. But the man still wouldn't shut up!

Monk got out of bed and leaned out the window. He was about to tell him to shut up, but then he realized the man was crying, and probably didn't hear him. So he got out of his apartment, got in the elevator, walked outside, across the street, and who did he see? None other than Agent Timothy McGee.

"Agent McGee?" Monk asked.

McGee shot up like a rocket, wiping the tears from his face. "Oh, um, Mr. Monk. Um… what are you doing here?"

"Were you… Crying?" Monk asked.

"Um… no…" McGee lied.

"Here, why don't you… come inside. My apartment is right over there." Monk pointed, turning to straighten McGee's tie.

X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.

Monk led McGee inside. "Her name Kat, wasn't it?" Mr. Monk asked.

McGee met his gaze with a look of utter confusion. "I'm sorry?"

Monk pointed to his ring finger. "There's a faint tan on your ring finger. Most likely from a wedding ring. You were married once, but not anymore because you date, but you still keep the ring. It's in your wallet. If you were cheating on your wife, you'd hide the ring somewhere out of sight or not bring it at all. You also flinch every time Agent DiNozzo mentioned his girlfriend, Cat, so something bad must have happened to you, something related to a girl named Kat. If you were divorced you wouldn't have been crying out on the street. What was her name? Was it Kat?"

McGee sighed and gave a sort of sad, half hearted smile. "Katherine. Her name was Katherine. But she went by Kat at the place where she worked. She died in a car bomb, parked out in front of the drug store out there," he said, remembering sadly.

Monk stopped and stared at McGee for a moment. "A car bomb?" he picked up a picture of Trudy and held it close, sinking onto the couch. "My wife, Trudy, died in a car bomb too. She said she was just going to pick up some things. She went to a parking garage. I still don't know why... Why she was there in the first place," he stared at the picture emptily. "When I got there, it was almost too late. She didn't say anything, just held my hands in hers and..." he trailed off. "And I still don't know who did it..."

McGee slowly sat down on one of the chairs. "I'll never forget the day Katherine died. It was only five months after Jimmy and Annabelle died," he said, crying.

"Jimmy and Annabelle?" Mr. Monk asked looking up.

McGee nodded sadly. "Twins. My son and daughter. They were born prematurely," McGee laughed. "It's crazy, I know. But I can't help but feel proud and sad when I talk to Jimmy Palmer. He reminds me so much of my own son... I can't help but feel proud of him like I would if he was my own son," McGee laughed again. "Sometimes I have to wonder if he is my son. But I know that that's not possible. Jimmy would only be eight years old if..." McGee shook his head. "He just reminds me so much of my son. He's got the same color of eyes as Katherine. Then again, I'll never know what color of eye Jimmy had. He never opened them. My little baby boy was born dead..." he blinked the tears away and laughed. "Annabelle, I remember, looked just like her mother. Except for her eyes. She had bright green eyes, like me," his smile faded. "She was born with her eyes open, but she didn't make a sound. The doctors took her away, didn't even let Katherine hold her. Ten minuets later the doctor walked back in and told us Annabelle had died,"

"Trudy always talked about having kids, but I was too scared, too worries that I wouldn't make a good father. Too worried that my children would turn out like Ambrose and me. I didn't want them to have to suffer like I did when I was a kid. But I should have said yes," Mr. Monk put his head in his hands. "Why didn't I say yes?"

"Katherine went to the drug store to get milk. She wanted me to go with her, but I was too tired. I should have gone with her. Why didn't I go with her?" McGee asked.

X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.

Natalie walked into the room early the next morning. There were muffled sound, like crying. "Mr. Monk? Mr. Monk?" She asked. She walked into the living room to see Mr. Monk and Agent McGee crying. "Mr. Monk! Agent McGee! What happened?" She cried.

* * *

><p>Please review! Give me ideas for future chapters or tell me if you like it or hate it or what! Just please review! It means a lot to me!<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry about the wait. I know, it's been a month and a half, but I sort of forgot about the story, then school kept preventing me from writing it. And crossovers, I was surprised to find out, are actually challenging to write! Monk's personality is the hardest. But I finally have the next chapter! Here it is! I hope you enjoy it! Please review! Thanks!

* * *

><p>Leroy Jethro Gibbs, Timothy McGee, Ziva David, Leland Stottlemeyer, and Randy Disher, all sat around Randy's desk in the San Francisco Police Department, and waited for Tony to return from Panda Express with their lunch.<p>

They were still waiting for their food, when from out in the hall, they heard a voice. "Oh, come on, Mr. Monk! You have to be opened minded about meeting new people!" It was Natalie.

There was quiet, indecipherable, whispering. Most likely coming from the famous, Adrian Monk.

Then Natalie spoke again. "You can't honestly be afraid of new people!"

There was silence.

"Ok, remind me to add it to the list. Between fish and blueberries. I got it, Mr. Monk," Natalie said. Captain Stottlemeyer buried his head in his hands in embarrassment.

"You and Agent McGee are friends, aren't you?" Natalie whispered. McGee felt hot under the several pair of eyes staring at him. Finally, Ms. Teeger pushed Mr. Monk in the room. He stood there stiffly with his arms raised, as though a gun be being trained on him.

Suddenly, Tony burst into the room. "Sorry for the delay, boss. There was this old lady in front of me, who-" his sentence was cut off by Gibbs' stare. "Not important, nevermind." He said quickly, and passed out the boxes of food.

As they ate, they discussed the case. Randy raised his hand into the air.

Captain Stottlemeyer made a sound that was sort of like a cross between a cough and a sigh. "What is it, Randy?" He said.

"Well, sir, I have a theory. The victim's doppelganger switched places with the victim and…"

"Randy… Randy…" Leland tried to tell Randy to stop talking, but Randy seemed to ignore him, and continued with his theory, adding in an additional piece of information saying the doppelganger was secretly a zombie android.

Gibbs smiled inwardly. Randy reminded him of a cross between DiNozzo and Palmer. Perhaps he needed to be trained like DiNozzo. Gibbs raised his hand and lightly slapped Randy, upside the head. Tony gave a laugh at the look on Randy's face. Only the day before, he'd been telling Randy about the infamous Gibbs Slap.

Almost immeadiatly Randy shut up. He turned around and looked at Gibbs with a funny expression on his face. "Did you just physically assault me?" He asked.

Captain Stottlemeyer stifled a laugh. Gibbs just shrugged. "It's how I shut my agents up," He said, slapping DiNozzo on the back of the head.

"Sorry, Boss. Shutting up, now," Tony said, shooting a glare at Ziva who was smiling mischievously.

The conversation continued in a similar way for quite some time. Everyone was spouting off theories, and whatnot. Everyone except McGee. McGee wasn't paying attention to the conversation at all. He was staring at his food, thinking about times that had long since ended.

_McGee scrambled into the Panda Express, desperate to find somewhere to sit down. He was carrying with him, several large text books and didn't notice when one of them slipped from his grip and hit the floor. He set his books on a table, ordered his food, and sat down. He looked around for a long time for the book which, unknown to him, was lying on the floor a few feet away. He assumed it was back in his apartment and chose a different book to study with. He was halfway through his chow mein, when a woman with deep tan skin and stormy grey blue eyes, and dark brown hair, sat down across from him, setting her backpack on the ground._

_"Here," she said, handing him his missing textbook. "You dropped this," she smiled._

_Tim had a clump of noodles hanging halfway out of his mouth. Embarrassed, he leaned over and spat the noodles into a napkin, wadding the cloth and shoving it into his pocket. The woman across from him giggled._

_"What's your name?" she asked, smiling warmly. There was just the slightest hint of Spanish accent laced in her voice when she spoke._

_Tim's face, by this time, was a deep shade of magenta. He stared at her blankly for a minute. "Um... Uh... Um... T-Tim McGee," he stuttered, a dopey smile plastered on his face._

_His dopey smile only made the woman smile wider. She giggled. "Well, T-Tim McGee," she said with a light hearted smile. "I'm Katherine Pyper,"_

_"Katherine Pyper? That's a nice name..." he said, mentally face-palming almost as soon as he realized he said that out loud._

_"That's a wide variety of books, there," Katherine said, pointing to the stack of text books ranging from calculus to geography. "What do you plan on being when you grow up?"_

_McGee stared at his books, then met her eyes again. "I actually don't know..." he said sheepishly, with a shy smile. "What about you?"_

_She removed an equally large text book from her backpack and placed it on the table. "Engineering,"_

_McGee smiled, but said nothing or fear of saying something stupid. The awkward silence was broken by a cell phone blaring. Katherine checked the caller ID, and dismissed it, ignoring it._

_"Aren't you going to answer it?" Tim asked._

_"Nah. It's just some guy who wants to hire me for some kind of job. Jonathan Franks was his name, I think. I declined, because I'm still i have classes for most of the day," She shrugged. "Probably just wants me to help his kid with a science fair project," She checked her watch. "Speaking of science, I have to go. Classes will be starting soon. See ya later, Tim!" she called and ran towards the door, hoisting her backpack over her shoulder._

_McGee smiled, but his smile faded. "Wait! Could I get your num-" He called, standing up. His sentence cut off when he stood up and felt the noodles in is pocket squish against his leg and spill out all over the floor. When he looked up, Katherine was gone._

_Dejectedly, Tim sat back down at the table and opened up his text book. To his surprise, a scrap of paper floated out of pages. A ten digit number was scrawled on the paper in delicate pink hand writing. McGee picked up the paper and turn to look at the door where Katherine had left. He looked back at the paper and smiled._

McGee was jostled from his thoughts when the back of his head came into contact with Gibbs' hand. "Sorry, Boss," He said quietly and turned his attention back to the presentation.

Monk was speaking. He had pulled his arms into the sleeves of his jacket, and was gripping the red dry-erase marker through the right sleeve. With his hand, he was pressing an empty cup against the bottom corner of one of the pictures. He traced around the cup, no doubt to make a perfect circle. Mr. Monk stepped back. There was a perfect, red circle around what looked to be a smug. But upon closer inspection, the "smug" became the pixilated silhouette of their culprit.

But once again, McGee wasn't paying attention. He was intently focused on the man that sat two desks behind him. The man was working diligently on something, so McGee could only see the top of his head, but there was something off about the way him. It was as though he knew McGee was there. He _knew_ it, but he didn't want to look at him. _No._ He was waiting. Waiting for McGee to recognize him. There was the ever so slight smile sketched on his face. It made McGee want to punch him.

The man gathered up his things. He was standing up when finally, he looked up and met McGee's bright green eyes. His eyes were cold and icy, with a film. Pale blue, but not like Gibbs' eyes. No, there was no mercy in these eyes. They were the eyes of a vulture.

The man smirked at McGee. That's when time froze. Seconds became millennia, and minuets simply didn't exist. Recognition. Those eyes, that smirk, had been the stuff of McGee's nightmare's for years. That man… _he was __there_.

_Tim and Katherine McGee exited the convenience store early one Thursday evening. The few years had been the hardest there ever were, after the deaths of their son and daughter. But they were healing. The hurt was ebbing away._

_ Katherine gently touched Tim's arm. "Here, let me go start the car," she said softly. McGee smiled and nodded. Katherine picked up one of the bags and left to start the car, while Tim gathered up the remaining bags._

_ The car was parked across the street. When Tim exited the building, he noticed there was something wrong. Katherine was sitting in the driver's seat, pulling the key put of her purse. Flash, flash, flash. There was something red and blinking under the car. How odd… _

_ McGee stopped across the street and stared for a minuet…_

_Katherine slid the key into the slot… _

_ Then it hit him._

_ McGee dropped the bags and ran forward. "KATHERINE! STOP! IT'S A-!"And the world shattered. _

_ Tim froze as the heat waved past him. People stopped and stared. Everything stopped functioning. He could hear their voices, but it was as though they were all speaking a different language. From behind the flames, a man stepped out and stared at McGee. His vulture-like eyes pierced his heart. The man smirked and walked on._

_Unable to speak, unable to think, unable to breath, Tim fell to his knees, where he stood in the middle of the road. His face burned and bleeding, he stared at the flames, finding the tears wouldn't come._

McGee snapped back to reality. The man was walking away. Without a warning, McGee stood up and chased after him.

"Where ya going, Probie?"

"McGee! Stop!"

"Tim! What's wrong?"

He ignored them, and kept chasing that man. Gibbs, DiNozzo, Ziva, Randy, and Stottlemeyer all chased after him. Natalie and Monk hesitated for a moment, but followed shortly.

The young agent was surprisingly fast. By the time they caught up with him, he was outside the building, kneeling over that man. The man was on the ground, on his back, with a bloody nose. It had appeared McGee had tackled him and punched or kicked him.

Gibbs stepped forward and was about to demand and explanation, when he heard the next for words that escaped McGee's lips.

"You. Killed. My. Wife."

* * *

><p>Oh my gosh! They know! Hehehe, did you catch my <em>Xana<em> reference? Thanks for reading! Please review!


	3. Chapter 3

Instinct. Every creature on this earth has it. Even we humans have it, although it often gets buried by logic. Gibbs calls it his 'gut'. But, it's still all the same. When a creature gets into a dangerous situation, its single most primal instinct takes over: fight or flight.

_"You. Killed. My. Wife."_

McGee thought of nothing else except punishing this man for what he did to his family. He didn't know why he looked up, or even stopped hitting the man. But, when McGee looked up, he saw his worst nightmare coming true. There, on the sideline, close enough to hear every word, were his team.

McGee froze. It was in that moment that his single most primal instinct took over. And he ran. Across the street, down the sidewalk, and away. Far away.

"McGee! Stop!" Gibbs called. But, of course he didn't. He couldn't. So, he ran.

X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.

They're first thought had been to go after him. But by the time the shock dissipated, McGee was long gone. Gibbs wanted to know why in the heck that McGee didn't tell any one that he had a _wife_, or why they already didn't know about it in the first place.

So, after calling Abby with a quick update of the situation, the federal agents, the police officers, and the detective, all huddled around Captain Stottlemeyer's Desk, while Tony and Ziva sat at the computer, attempting to perform a background check on McGee. There was only one chair which, after a quick threat-filled argument, Ziva quickly sat down in. Tony leaned over her shoulder as she worked.

"Ok, click right here," Tony said, pointing to an icon on the top, left hand corner of the screen.

"I know, Tony," Ziva said, clicking on the icon.

Tony pointed to a search bar at the top of the screen. "Now, here type in-"

"I know, Tony," Ziva said a little sharper.

Tony watched Ziva work. "No, no. You have to-"

"I know, Tony! Please stop being such a passenger-seat driver! I can do this on my own!" Ziva hissed, exasperated.

"Ok, first of all, it's _backseat driver. _Not _passenger-seat _driver. Second, I'm just making sure you understand how to use the computer," He said, shrugging innocently.

"We do have computers in Israel, you know," She muttered.

Finally, after much 'backset driving', bickering, Gibbs Slaps, and complaining, they finally found what they were looking for. Tony and Ziva quickly moved out of the way, so Gibbs and Stottlemeyer could see the screen.

_**Katherine Pyper McGee**_

_Born: May 11, 1979, Madrid Spain_

_Mother: Mariela Freire Pyper_

_Father: Andr__é Carlos Pyper_

_Spouse of: Timothy McGee_

_Married: August 21, 1997_

_Children: Annabelle Cereza McGee &_

_James Thomas McGee_

_Died: November 14, 2007_

_Cause of Death: Car Bomb_

_Murder Investigation: Pending_

_**Annabelle Cereza McGee**_

_Born: July 27, 2003, 7:32 a.m._

_Mother: Katherine Pyper McGee_

_Father: Timothy McGee_

_Siblings: James Thomas McGee_

_Died: July 27, 2003, 7:47 a.m._

_**James Thomas McGee**_

_Born: July 27, 2003, 7:18 a.m._

_Mother: Katherine Pyper McGee_

_Father: Timothy McGee_

_Siblings: Annabelle Cereza McGee_

_Died: July 23, 2003, 7:25 a.m._

All eyes were glued to the screen staring in horror. Utter horror.

"This cannot be true. Why would McGee not tell us about this?" Ziva asked quietly.

"He was probably afraid we would ridicule him, or something…" Tony whispered, feeling strangely empty inside.

"He's like… like Monk," Randy stated, as though in a trance.

Monk remained quiet. He just stared at his hands. He knew about McGee's family already. But seeing the time of death for Annabelle and Jimmy… there was something different about seeing it on a computer screen instead of just being told. It made it official. Seeing the word 'pending' up on the screen, too, it made Monk feel funny. For the first time, there was someone out there who felt his pain. He had to help! Had to help McGee find out who killed Trudy.

Natalie put her hands over her mouth. She was too shocked to speak, so she said nothing, but simply hugged Mr. Monk.

Captain Stottlemeyer was almost too stunned to speak. "That poor man…" He said simply.

And Gibbs, Gibbs said nothing at all. He was at a loss for words. _Why didn't McGee tell me about this? _He wondered simply. He reread the words on the screen over and over again. His facial expression conveyed no emotion, but inside, his heart ached. In his mind, for some reason, he saw the faces of Kelly and Shannon. He felt a pang in his heart for McGee. McGee hadn't lost one child, but two. He didn't even get the chance to watch them grow up, even a little. At least he'd been able to watch Kelly grow up. Even for as short of a time. McGee never got the chance to do that. But there was something else, too. The murder investigation was still pending. Unlike himself, McGee never got closure. He didn't know who killed his wife. He never had the satisfaction of knowing that his wife's murderer would be punished for his/her crimes. That the person who did this would spend the rest of their life rotting behind bars. Gibbs had gotten closure for his wife and daughter's murders. McGee didn't have that luxury.

But, Gibbs had to admire McGee. His wife had only died two years ago. And yet, there he was, carrying on with life as if nothing had happened. Even with his closure, it had taken Gibbs _years_ to get over Shannon and Kelly's deaths. McGee had done it in three years! Gibbs knew he had to do something. He had to help McGee get his closure.

X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.

Once the shock had passed, Gibbs took out cellphone and walked into the hall. No one asked questions, because they were still too stunned to speak. Out in the hall, where no one could hear, Gibbs pressed "8" on his speed-dial. After ringing for a long time, someone finally picked up.

"_Director Shepard's Office,"_

Gibbs couldn't help but smirk. "Would you put Jen on the phone?" He asked.

_"Agent Gibbs? Um… hold on,"_

There was silence for a brief period of time before someone picked up the phone. There was a different voice on the other end, this time. _"What do you need, Gibbs?"_ the voice asked flatly.

"It's good to see you, too, Jen," He said chipperly. He could hear her sigh on the other end. "Look, Jen, I need a favor,"

_"It depends on what kind of favor it is," _Director Shepard said.

"I need you to send Abby over here to San Francisco," Gibbs said.

_"Why?"_ She asked. _"Aren't there forensic scientists over there? Abby's needed here right now,"_

Gibbs' voice became serous again. "Yeah, of course there are forensic scientists over here. But we don't need a forensic scientist, we need Abby,"

There was a brief moment of silence. _"Agent Gibbs, I'm sorry. But I can't let her go!" _She said, exasperated.

"Jen, look. There are other forensic scientists at the Navy Yard that are just as capable as Abby! Get one of them to do it, because we need her here, now!"

_"What on earth could possibly be that important?"_

Gibbs was silent for a long time, so Director Shepard asked the question again. Finally, Gibbs told her of McGee's secret past, and his wife and kids. Then he told her his plan, and why he needed Abby there. Jenny went silent for a long time. In the background Gibbs could hear her talking with someone. Finally she spoke.

_"Alright, Gibbs. Abby should be arriving in San Francisco by tomorrow morning," _she said and hung up.

* * *

><p>What could possibly be Gibbs' plan? I wonder...<p>

Note: I know the timeline might seem weird, but because I had no idea what year season 3 actually takes place in, I've decided that it takes place in 2009. So it all works.


	4. Chapter 4

Timothy McGee had been officially missing for almost two days. Gibbs would have liked to search for his agent all through the night, but Natalie forced him -and the rest of his team, as a matter of fact- back to the hotel to get some sleep.

"_Eleanor Rigby picks up the rice in the church where a wedding has been,_" A sweet voice rang out in the living room where Gibbs dreamt he was sitting.

"You have a lovely voice, you know," Shannon Gibbs cooed to Kelly as she walked into the living room. Gibbs stood up quickly to kiss her and grinned and sat back down.

"Where'd you here that song?" Gibbs inquired his daughter.

"School," Kelly simply shrugged, too engrossed in her coloring to give a detailed response.

Gibbs half grinned, half smirked. "Yeah?" he asked. "You like the Beatles?"

"They're okay," she shrugged again. This only made Gibbs grin even wider, simply because he loved his daughter. He laughed and picked her up, tickling her. But then suddenly, his smile vanished and he set Kelly down and went into the kitchen. He stooped over the sink and gripped the counter. Shannon had followed him, and leaned in the doorway.

"You're thinking about him, aren't you?" she sighed.

Gibbs simply shook his head. "what would it be like, not to be able to watch your child to grow up or ever even hold her?"

"You're worried about him aren't you?" She asked

Gibbs nodded. "I'm sorry but I have to go. I need to find my agent," He said quietly.

The dream faded and Gibbs groggily woke up. He shook it off quickly though. Especially when he heard, coming from the kitchen of his hotel room, _singing._

"He blew his mind out in a car. He didn't notice that the lights had changed," A little boy's voice rang out. Gibbs thought he was going crazy when he saw a young boy coloring something at the table. Oddly enough, he was drawing the exact same thing Kelly was in his dream.

He walked over and looked over the boy's shoulder. "What are you drawing?" He asked gruffly and softly at the same time.

The boy shrugged. "My daddy…"

"You're a good artist," Gibbs shrugged.

The boy frowned all of a sudden and turned to scowl at Gibbs. "Why did you do that?" He said angrily.

Gibbs facial expression didn't change, but internally he was very confused.

The boy stood up and stomped his foot. "He told you that he didn't want to come but you made anyways! And now he's lost and it's all your fault! And if he gets hurt I'll hate you forever!" He screamed. Then he pouted. "And because mommy doesn't like it when I hit people, I'll just have to ask you. Please, Gibbs. Keep my daddy safe. You gotta promise me!" He cried.

"Jimmy? Jimmy!" A woman burst through the door and picked up the boy. "I apoligize Mr. Gibbs. My son isn't supposed to be here," the woman said.

Gibbs frowned. There was something off about her. Off as in… not… symmetrical? Wow. He never knew he was so OCD. It was just so odd! He saw the boy on her left side and kept looking and expecting another child to be standing at her write. It was so strange… he had no reason to suspect that she had another child. And, to make matters weirder, he swore he knew both the mother and the son somewhere before, but he couldn't quite place a name to the face.

"It's fine," he stated simply.

The woman picked up the boy and was about to leave, then turned back to Gibbs. "Take care of my husband, Gibbs," She said. "And I need you to tell him- wake up. Wake up!"

Suddenly, Gibbs snapped awake. It was a dream. All a dream.

"GIBBS, WAKE UP!"

Gibbs snapped open his eyes and was very surprised to see Abby looming over him. His eyes flickered to the clock. 7:00 am.

"Gibbs! Good you're up!" She squealed. Then frowned. "I just got in. Where's Timmy. What did you mean when you told me all that stuff about Timmy! It can't be true can it! A little boy and a little girl! Ooh! Timmy's a daddy! B-but he's also a widow… and oh! Poor Timmy! Where is he?"

"Abby… Abby!" ABBY!" Gibbs said. She shut up quickly. "How did you get in?" He asked.

"It was easy! I just…" And she went on about how she hacked into the lock's security thingy.

Then, the phone rang and Abby went silent. After a short conversation, Gibbs hung up. "That was Natalie. Come on. Time to go to the stat-," But Abby was gone. No, she wasn't going to the station. She was going to find her Timmy.


	5. Chapter 5

Oi! Sorry this took so long guys!

* * *

><p>"McGee? MCGEE!" Abby's frantic calls rang out through the streets of San Francisco.<p>

"No, Mr. Monk. There's no stain" Natalie tried to convict Mr. Monk of this as they walked out of the cleaners.

"No, no. There's defiantly a stain! I see it! It's right there! Its burning my skin! Its like acid!" Mr. Monk cried. "I-I'm going back in,"

"No no no. You heard her! She said she'd call the cops if you went back in there! And Captain Stottlemeyer is too busy trying to find Agent McGee!" Natalie protested, dragging Monk away.

That's when Abby felt herself growing hopeful. McGee? She knew McGee! Abby ran over to Natalie and Monk, frantically. "Hi, hi. I'm so sorry to bother you. You said something about McGee? Do you know him? Do you know where he is?" she asked frantically.

"Oh, you must be Abby! Agent Gibbs said you'd be coming by. I'm Natalie Tigger and this is Adrian Monk," Natalie smiled.

"Is there a stain here?" Monk interrupted, pointing to his shirt.

Abby blinked. "Yeah, looks like a rye grass stain," she said quickly. "Anyways you said something about Mc-"

"OH MY- Natalie wipe! Wipe wipe wipe wipe! Wipe Natalie! Wipe! Wipe! Wipe! Wipe!"Monk cried.

AGENT LASTWISH: MCGEE'S TRUDY

Fours. He'd been there for four days. Which means he'd been officially missing for four days

And he doubted he'd survive for another.

Or at least, the bartender was sure he'd blow out his liver.

The bartender had been kind enough to let him stay in the basement of the bar when he found him sobbing on the street. He wasn't much of a drinker. He could barely hold down his liquor. So he usually sat at the bar, drinking soda or water. No, he wasn't much of a drinker. But he was one heck of a singer.

"Lights will guide you home. And ignite your bones. And I will try to fix you," McGee sang karaoke to Fix You by Coldplay. His jacket was slung over a jacket. His shirt was partially untucked, his hair a mess.

Then there was a huge noise that sounded almost like an explosion and all heads turned to the door that had been thrust open.

"TIMMY!" Abby's overjoyed squeal broke the silence.

McGee had barely turned around, eyes squinted in confusion, before Abby plowed into him. Abby's frantic babbling was drowned out was drown out by:

"Ack…! Uugh! AH! WIPE! WIPE! WIPE! NATALIE, WIPE! WIPE WIPE WIPE WIPE! WIPE NATALIE WIPE!"

All eyes turned to Monk. No one had any idea what had happened. All they knew what that Mr. Monk was seriously freaking out.

Abby gave the odd man a dismissive wave and turned back to McGee, hugging him tightly. "Where have you been, McGee?" she cried, her voice quivering.

McGee was was too confused, and way too tired to think about it. "Just... You know... Here," he said, dancing around the subject.

Abby shoved him away and glared daggers at him. "Don't you 'just, you know, here' me!" she yelled, stomping her foot on the ground. Then she hugged him again, more fiercely than before. "I've been worried sick about you!" she cried. She sniffled quietly, as if holding back tears, and McGee was so shocked, he really couldn't think of anything to say.

The bar went on with its noise, no longer concerned and crowding about the four people near the front of the bar. But to Abby and McGee, the whole world felt silent.

Finally, Abby slipped her hand into McGee's. "Come on. Let's go back to the station," she said quietly.

McGee blushed a little, when she held his hand. But then he shifted his weight and stared at the floor. "I-I... I can't," he said quietly.

"Why not?" she asked softly, sadly.

"I... It's just... Everything... Here... Reminds me of them," he whimpered, slumping down to sit on the floor.

Natalie walked up putting a hand on his shoulder. "Your family?"

McGee nodded, his face turning red. Tears rolled down his face. "I-I... It's just hard... And..."

Abby, sitting beside him, couldn't think of anything consoling to say. Luckily, Natalie was there. She squatted down beside him, rubbing her hand across his back comfortingly.

"Hey," she said softly. "I know how it feels. When I lost Mitch, everything I did reminded me of him. And it was so hard to get through the day, constantly being reminded that I'd lost him,"

McGee looked away, tears rolling fiercely down his face.

"But I promise it gets better," Natalie said. "Soon it stops hurting. You don't get reminded of what you lost, but had," she promised.

Monk even squatted beside him. "The man you punch, they had to let him go because they had no solid evidence. But I promise that I'll help you find him. I'll help you make him pay for what he did us," he said. "I promise,"

"Come on, Timmy, please? We'll help you! We'll all help you! We all will," Abby, too, made her promise.

Finally, McGee nodded. Shakily, wiping his tears, he got up. "Alright,"


End file.
